Back To School
by C-chanYagami
Summary: Takari, Daiyako -I promise, never again- Davis, Kari, TK and Yolei go back to school. Will a failed history test bring them together?


Davis: C-chan_Yagami does not own Digimon. She wants to, but she just doesn't. She thanks the owners for the use of their characters.  
  
  
(A/N: um...my ONLY Takari. I promise. Slight AU, as Davis and TK seem to be really great friends inthis...I wrote this before I had a really good grasp on the show, and before I had seen a good amount of season o2. Secret coupling at the end!)  
  
  
Back To School  
  
  
  
TK lurched forward as Davis randomly jumped on him from behind.  
"TK! WAAAZZZAAAA?" came the friendly greeting.  
"AHH! Oh, hey, Davis." TK straightened and gathered his dropped things. "I'm kinda panicking about my history test next period. I didn't study a word of the chapter. I don't even know what chapter we're in."  
Davis laughed.  
"Welcome to my world. Just answer 'C' for everything. You're bound to get one right," he suggested. TK rolled his eyes.  
"Gee, thanks, master tutor."  
"Any time," Davis grinned. "So what's up with you? You always study."  
TK reddened.  
"I was distracted," he offered as his excuse.  
"Musta been some distraction. You always got your head buried in a book when you got a test coming up," Davis marveled. TK laughed shortly.  
"It was." This was all he explained. Davis smiled knowingly.  
"You were thinkin about Kari, weren't you?" he asked, already knowing the answer. "Wow, that musta been some daydream to keep you from studying at all."  
TK hung his head in shame and nodded.  
"I know. I feel like such an idiot. She literally has no idea I even exist and I go off on these tangents about her, and what do I have to show for it? Another failing mark to add to the plethora I've acquired since I first saw her."  
Davis showed a blank stare.  
"Eh...tangents? When did we start talking about math?"  
TK smiled briefly and shook his head.  
"I zone out too much, pal," he tried. Davis's face lit up with comprehension.  
"Hey, she knows you exist, dude," he remarked, slapping TK on the back, sending his books flying again. TK bent down to pick them up again.  
"Don't try to make me feel better, Davis. If you mentioned my name she'd look at you as though you have ten heads," TK sighed. Davis shook his head.  
"And you're the smart one."  
&  
"KARI!"  
Kari spun around at the sound of such a pathetic whine.  
"Yolei? What's wrong?" she asked. Yolei let out a sad cry.  
"Tell me we don't have a history test next period!" Yolei begged. Kari's eyes widened in shock.  
"Oh, no. Oh, no, oh, no, oh, no," Kari chanted. Yolei panicked.  
"WHAT?!"  
"I totally forgot..." Kari trailed in shock. Yolei's mouth dropped open.  
"You didn't study, either?" Kari shook her head. "WHY NOT?! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE ARE READY FOR THE TEST BEFORE IT'S SCHEDULED!"  
Kari shrugged.  
"I kinda...zoned out..." she offered. Yolei backed up a bit.  
"Who are you and where's Kari?" she whispered. Kari laughed.  
"Eh...one bad grade won't kill me."  
"Kari?" Yolei whimpered. "Kari," she started, too worried to kid. "Kari, what was so important that you zoned our for a whole day and didn't study a word?"  
Kari bit her lip, and turned her head to find her book in her locker.  
"It was TK, wasn't it?" Yolei stated rather than asked. She didn't wait for an answer. "Musta been some daydream."  
"Oh, it was," Kari blurted. She clapped a hand over her mouth and blushed. Yolei laughed.  
"Oh, now I don't even care if I fail the test!" Yolei grinned. "I want you to tell me all about it!"  
Kari opened her mouth to tentatively begin when she was cut off by the bell.  
"Ugh, what a shame!" Kari exclaimed with a grin. "Time for history!"  
"OH, NO!" Yolei cried, following Kari into the classroom.  
&  
Kari sat quickly. Might as well get this over with. She looked around the room and found Davis frantically flipping through his book. Yolei had her head on her desk with a sigh of defeat. Kari glanced around the other side of the room and caught sight of TK. Kari smiled as she watched him run his finger across the text. She dropped her chin to her palm and sighed. She jumped as he clapped his book shut. Kari shook her head and glanced down at the test before her.  
  
1.) Describe the events that led to the Great Depression. (15 pts.)  
  
Oh, that's not good. Kari felt the panic crawl up the back of her neck as she skimmed down to another question.  
  
7.) Describe events that reformed the economy. (15 pts.)  
  
Kari sighed and began writing, not comprehending a word of what she wrote. She stopped after a moment and looked up at TK. He was writing frantically. Kari felt her heart sink. He knows them all, I'll bet. He was probably up all night studying. Kari shook her head. Like someone as smart as him could ever like me.  
&  
TK stared at the paper in shock. Eh...we're studying the Great Depression? TK sighed and decided to fake it. He wrote everything he knew from background knowledge of the subject and paused only once. He looked over at Kari. I wonder if she's having as tough a time as me. TK found Kari scribbling away. TK sighed once more. Of course she's doing well. She probably studied. TK shook himself and turned his attention back to his work. She doesn't know you're even in this class.  
&  
Kari sighed with defeat when she received her test paper back. Aw, man. forty-six. So much for that nice 'B' average. Kari fought tears and spun to leave the classroom. She was so distracted by her horrible failure she didn't even see TK standing directly behind her. She slammed right into him.  
"Oh, I'm-I'm sorry," she mumbled, reddening. TK smiled at her.  
"Don't worry about it," he said warmly. "How'd you do?" he inquired carefully. "If you don't mind sharing."  
Kari smiled. He can't possibly really know who I am. He's just being polite.  
"Not so great. I got a forty-six. I totally forgot about the test. How'd you do?" she reciprocated. TK grimaced.  
"You got a forty-six? Lucky you. Thirty-nine," he admitted, raising his hand to shoulder level. Kari's eyes grew wide.  
"Wow. I would have thought you of all people would have gotten a high grade."  
TK shook his head.  
"I'm lucky I remembered what chapter we were in before class," he grinned. The bell rang and he groaned as he picked up his backpack. "Hey, better luck next time," he called as he left.  
&  
TK blushed giddily as he sifted through the contents of his locker. Davis came up to him with a sigh.  
"Hey, man. What'd you get on your history?" he asked. "Bet you did better than me," he wagered.  
TK laughed.  
"Thirty-nine," he grinned. Davis's mouth fell open.  
"Dude. Even I got a sixty. Man, that's got to hurt." Davis smiled after a moment. "So what did Kari get?"  
"Forty-six," TK answered quickly. Davis nodded.  
"Hey, at least you got to talk to her," he encouraged. TK laughed.  
"She ran into me and had to force herself to talk to me," he sighed. Davis dropped his head to his locker.  
"You can be so dense when you want to be."  
"Yeah, all right, dude."  
&  
Yolei lay back against Kari's bed.  
"My mom's gonna murder me when she sees this grade," she groaned. Kari smiled and shook her head.  
"Yolei, you got an eighty-five. Shut up!"  
Yolei sighed and looked up at Kari.  
"So, how did TK do?" she inquired.  
"Thirty-nine," Kari blurted with a blush. "Poor sweetheart," she couldn't help adding.  
Yolei rolled her eyes.  
"Hey, you think Ken did all right?" she asked rhetorically. Kari threw a pillow at her.  
&  
Yolei walked into Davis before homeroom.  
"Davis!" she exclaimed. "You gotta help me out," she pleaded. Davis bowed dramatically.  
"Anything to help," he offered.  
"TK's head over heels for Kari, isn't he?" she checked. Davis nodded. "Good," Yolei grinned. "So you have to help me get these two joined at the hip."  
&  
Davis grabbed TK just after homeroom.  
"TK, man. I gotta leave early. You're on your own for the last part of lunch today."  
And with that he rushed off to class. TK raised an eyebrow as Davis ran off. Funny. He has a math class now. He hates math. And he would have told me yesterday if he was leaving early. TK narrowed his eyes but made his way to his calculus class.  
&  
Yolei threw a note at Kari in homeroom. Kari yawned and unfolded it.  
  
K-  
I gotta leave part-way through lunch today :( stoopid dentist sry girl, but i'll tty tonite  
-Ichijouji Yolei (LoL ya right)  
  
Kari smiled and narrowed her eyes in confusion. Wouldn't she have told me if she was leaving early? Oh well. Kari slammed her notebook closed and hurried to her calculus class.  
&  
Yolei sat down at the lunch table across from Davis. She smiled.  
"Here goes!" she whispered as Kari came into view. She stood and waved her over. Davis turned and did the same to summon TK.  
"Kari!" Yolei yelled, turning her around and setting her down. "I gotta go now, hun. I'll call you tonight, though, all right? Have fun!" she giggled as she bounced out.  
"TK! Over here, dude!" Davis spun TK around and dropped him in the chair. "I gotta leave now, man, but I'll talk to ya, aight?" With that, Davis ran off.  
TK and Kari watched their friends disappear and slowly turned their sights back to their meal. They paused before picking up their sandwiches. Their eyes met and they blushed, a polite smile pasted on each of their faces.  
&  
"Eh...hi," TK began. Kari reddened deeper.  
"Hi," she smiled. Suddenly she laughed. TK felt his heart drop.  
"What's so funny?" he asked dejectedly. Kari grinned.  
"They set us up!" she exclaimed. TK thought for a second and soon joined in her mirth. He shook his head,  
"I guess they did." He looked up at Kari again. "That's not so bad, though," he smiled. Kari returned his smile.  
"Guess not."  
The two sparked conversation over confusing calculus notes and more than took advantage of the opportunity to brush hands.  
&  
Yolei and Davis watched their work from across the cafeteria and smiled. Yolei turned to Davis and nodded firmly.  
"I think we did well," she remarked. Davis agreed sadly. "What's wrong?" Yolei asked. Davis shrugged.  
"He's in love. I kinda lost a part of him to Kari," he admitted quietly. Yolei smiled sympathetically.  
"Don't worry about it," she shrugged. "Hey!" she exclaimed suddenly. "You sit behind me in history!"  
Davis looked up and smiled in realization.  
"Hey, yeah, I do! How'd you do on that test yesterday? That was a killer," he began.  
Yolei blushed.  
"I got an eighty-five," she admitted. Davis's mouth fell open.  
"You're the one who ruined the curve!" he accused lightheartedly. Yolei nodded and smiled.  
"How'd you do?" she asked.  
"Eh...sixty" he muttered.  
"That's not bad for someone who didn't study," she joked. Davis reddened and shrugged. Yolei peered at him for a moment. "You're in first period calculus, aren't you?" she inquired.  
Davis smiled.  
"Yeah, I am. I dunno, math just kinda clicks. It's about all that seems to click," he sighed.  
Yolei smiled helpfully.  
"You need help with some stuff?" she offered. Davis looked up with relief in his eyes.  
"You'd be willing to help me out?"  
Yolei nodded and Davis sighed.  
"Thank you so much. I have no clue what we're doing in biology..."  
&  
TK tore his gaze from Kari for a moment to scan the cafeteria. His eyes landed on Davis and Yolei. TK silently nudged Kari to see.  
Kari followed his stare to see Yolei and Davis huddled over a book. Yolei was running her finger over the text and Davis was watching her hair more than the book. Kari smiled at the endearing sight. She clapped a hand to her mouth to stifle the escaping giggle when she saw Davis lean in to kiss Yolei. She won't let him.  
Kari's mouth dropped open when she witnessed how open Yolei seemed to be to the gentle display. TK laughed out loud and turned from the sight. Kari laughed shortly but soon stopped when Yolei and Davis didn't.  
She tapped TK and he returned his attention to the scene. He raised an eyebrow as the biology book was soon shut and slid across the table. Yolei and Davis jumped apart as the book fell off the table and banged against the tile floor.  
Yolei hurried to retrieve it and sent Kari a guilty smile. Yolei pressed her hands together as if she were squeezing the air between her palms. Kari nodded and kissed TK on the cheek quickly. Yolei sent her the thumbs up as Davis kissed her as well. TK grinned and pulled Kari in for a better kiss than the impromptu peck.  
&  
"Looks like coming back to school's not so bad after all," Yolei giggled. Davis laughed as he kissed her cheek again. 


End file.
